Green Arrow: The Series
Green Arrow: The Series is an American animated action-adventure superhero television series based on the DC Comics superhero of the same name, being created by Greg Weisman, Bruce Timm, and Paul Dini, with Sam Register as executive producer. It is produced by DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Television Animation and set to premiere on Boomerang, on TBD 2020. Plot Having already returning to Star City after being shipwreck on a island for five years, billionaire Oliver Queen become the Green Arrow where he seek to save his hometown from criminals and supervillains while jugging his life as both a CEO and a archer-theme superhero. Characters Main * Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Voiced by ) - An billionaire/archer-theme superhero who's protect Star City. Supporting * Dinah Lance/Black Canary (Voiced by Grey Griffin) - Green Arrow's partner/love interest with a sonic scream. * John Diggle (Voiced by ) - * Eddie Fyers (Voiced by ) - * Naomi Singh (Voiced by ) - * Roy Harper/Speedy (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - Green Arrow's sidekick who was train by himself. * Ruth Anderson (Voiced by ) - Dinah's friend. * Mack Morgan (Voiced by ) - * Frederick Tuckman (Voiced by ) - * Cissie King-Jones/Arrowette (Voiced by ) - Roy's fellow friend and Green Arrow's second sidekick. * Thea Queen (Voiced by ) - Green Arrow's sister who's is aware of her brother's identity and vow to keep it to save anyone and becoming good friend with Black Canary. * Jack Ramirez/Wild Dog (Voiced by ) - An reckless vigilante who become one of Green Arrow's partners and somewhat become good friend with Speedy as well. Guest * Villains * Shade (Voiced by ) - * Simon Lacroix/Komodo (Voiced by ) - * William Tockman/Clock King (Voiced by Peter MacNicol) - A clock-theme villain who slowing becoming one of Green Arrow's formidable enemies. * Chien Na Wei/China White (Voiced by ) - ** Hackett (Voiced by ) - * Tommy Merlyn/Dark Archer (Voiced by ) - * Onomatopoeia (Voiced by ) - A mute villain who hunted down only non-powered heroes and only said in sound effects. * Prometheus (Voiced by ) - * Richardo Diaz, Jr./Richard Dragon (Voiced by ) - * Constantine Drakon (Voiced by ) - * Carrie Cutter/Cupid (Voiced by Laura Bailey) - * Daniel Brickwell/Brick (Voiced by ) - * Count Werner Zytle/Count Vertigo (Voiced by Steven Blum) - * Albrecht Raines/Rainbow Archer (Voiced by ) - A archer-theme villain who's idolizing Green Arrow who become a villain himself and see himself as Green Arrow's rival, who has a rivalry with the Dark Archer. * Hannibal Bates/Everyman (Voiced by ) - * Natas (Voiced by ) - * Professor Ojo (Voiced by ) - * Isabel Rochev/Queen (Voiced by ) - Episodes See List of Green Arrow: The Series Episodes Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Green Arrow Category:DC Category:DC Comics Category:DC Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero television series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy-Drama Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Television Series